Stiles' Savior
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: When Stiles is attacked by the Alpha Pack, he is saved by a mysterious werewolf with a grudge against the Alphas. Can this new face be trusted?
1. Flat Tires

Stiles hated detention. He also hated Harris so detention with Harris was defiantly not a happy experience. By the end of the hour and a half, Stiles was about ready to start slashing tires; Harris' preferably. Stiles trudged down the empty hallway, dreading the laps he would have to run for missing a practice. As he made his way to his jeep, Stiles called Scott. He picked up on the fourth ring. "Hey man, where were you? Coach was pissed when you didn't show. Detention with Harris again?"

"Did it ever cross your wolfy, hormonal brain that maybe I skipped practice to see a girl." Stiles scolded as his searched his pocket for his keys. Scott laughed on the other line.

"Maybe, if the girl was a pale, sleazy teacher with a cowlick and glasses." Scott shot back.

"Ha ha. You, my hairy friend, are so funny. But yea Harris is an ass." Stiles admitted pulling out his keys.

"What did you do this time?" Scott asked sounding bored.

"What makes you think _I _did something wrong. Maybe I was wrongly accused. You know Harris has got it out for me. Probably just jealous of my quick wit and good looks. "

"Oh yea cause not everybody can pull off plaid like you do, Stiles." Scott added, playing along.

"Exactly! Its a very difficult-" Stiles began but stopped when he saw he had a flat tire. "Oh come on! You've got to be freaking kidding me!"

"What?" Scott asked slightly laughing at his friend's pain.

"I've got a damn flat." Stiles said angrily kicking the deflated rubber. It wasn't until he looked closer that he realized it was slashed. "Oh and it was slashed, too! This is just perfect. Today is just not my day! Today is Anti-Stiles day! Yay! Lets just give him detention and slash his tires!"

"Calm down, Dude. I doubt they're slashed." Scott argued. Stiles probably would have agreed but at that moment the Alpha twins, Ethan and Aiden, stepped out from behind his jeep.

"Need a ride, Stiles?" Aiden asked with a wicked smile. In a quick moment, Ethan snatched Stiles' phone from his hand and held to his own ear.

"Don't worry, Scotty. We'll make sure Stiles gets home safely." he snickered before hanging up and throwing the phone over his shoulder. The Alpha twins smiled as they started towards Stiles.

"Oh my God." Stiles sputtered as he frantically backed away. He dropped his bag and turned to run away. He didn't get very far though because not to far ahead, he saw Kali waiting for him with a cruel grin on her lips. She waved coyly with her clawed fingers. Stiles turned sharply, heading to the woods. The wolves cheerfully followed.

"Run Stiles!" Kali called out from behind him. He chanced a look over his shoulder to see them right behind him. Stiles ran as fast as he could, pumping his arms as he sprinted. The trees whipped past him, the branches smacking him in the face painfully.

Stiles ran for what felt like hours, the Alphas never catching him but were always close behind. Stiles suddenly face planted as his foot caught on a root sticking up out of the ground. Pain shot up his leg as he rolled a ways from the momentum.

"Damn it! Argh! God!" he hollered as clutched at his wounded ankle. The Alphas snickered as they approached him from the trees. He shot glares as he tried to scoot away. Ethan came up behind him, grabbed him by the hood of his red jacket and pulled him to his feet. Kali sauntered towards him, her hips swaying, and grabbed a hold of his face.

"Gotcha!" she smiled evilly, her eyes blood red. Stiles tried to jerk free but any movements caused his ankle to scream out in pain. So instead he jerked his face free from her grip, causing her thumb nail to scratch his cheek.

"That was fun!" Ethan snickered in his ear. He kept a tight grip on Stiles' arms, keeping him from running. Right then at that moment it occurred to Stiles that he might die.


	2. Nothing Personal

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! **

"Well I'm happy to know that my pain is entertaining for you sick freaks!" Stiles spat out. Aiden snickered, stepping closer to the squirming human. In a flash of movement, the broody twin had a tight grip on Stile's throat. Ethan had let go of him but it didn't matter now; Stiles wasn't going anywhere.

"You're lucky Deucalion wants you alive." he sneered as Stiles struggled against his grip, lungs burning. "If it was up to me, I would have gutted you already."

"Well it's a good thing you're not in charge here. Isn't it, Aiden?" a cool voice said. Aiden quickly dropped a red faced Stiles and straightened himself as Deucalion, lead by Ennis, made their way toward them. Stiles coughed and sputtered as the blind alpha knelt in front of him. "Hello Stiles."

"Hello, psycho." the teen spat out in anger. Expecting to hit, Stiles flinched away in anticipation. But Deucalion only laughed and stood back up. He flicked his hand towards Ennis who pulled Stiles to his feet and kept a firm grip on his arm. Stiles couldn't hide the wince that came from Ennis' claws that dung into his flesh. "What do you want from me?"

"Its quite simple, Stiles. I've grown tired of waiting for Derek and Scott to come to their senses and join me. You're going to help speed along the process." Deucalion said swinging his stick back and forth, which wasn't as dirty as it sounds. Stiles scoffed.

"Yea I'm sure attacking his best friend is going to make Scott want to join you. And Derek doesn't even like me! Do you know how many times that guy has pushed me up against something or threatened to rip my throat out? With his freaking teeth!" Stiles babbled on, panic rising in his chest.

"Oh I think you mean more to Derek and his pack of mongrels than you would think. And as for us "attacking" you, well you have to understand, its nothing personal. Its just business." as he said this, the alphas growled as their fangs and claws grew. Stiles' heart froze as realization hit him just how deep he was. He closed his eyes as the wolves descended around him. _Come on Scott. Where the hell are you?_

**Hope you guys liked it! Please feel free to review! It would make me so happy! I'll try to get a chapter up tomorrow after school**

**but I cant make any promises! **


	3. Savior

**Here you go guys! Hope you like it!**

The pain took its merry time. Stiles stood frozen in that spot for a good while, waiting for the alphas to attack. When they never did, he cracked his eyes slightly to see. What he saw was Deucalion frozen with his hand raised in mid air. Stiles looked around to see all of the alpha frozen, glancing around and smelling the air. Kali's voice rose up out of the silence. "He's here."

Stiles' heart almost burst with joy. He let out a exasperated laugh and pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! Damn right he's here! Now Scott's gonna kick your alpha asses!"

"Shut up. Not Scott." Ennis growled in his ear squeezing his arm a little tighter. Stiles looked around, confused. The alphas suddenly tensed up as a figure appeared in the trees. It was tall and broad, not like Ennis but more than Stiles, and wore pretty normal clothes; blue jeans with the knees ripped out, white t-shirt with a black jacket. It looked strangely like a teenager. Just a regular teenager. As the figure got closer, it was easier to see his face. And it was a guy. He was maybe a few years older than Stiles.

He had dirty blonde hair that curled around the nape of his neck. His strong jaw made him look stern and intimidating. His green eyes seemed cold and stale as he looked upon the scene in front of him. His locked eyes with Stiles for a brief moment. Stiles hoped his face begged for help. The stranger spoke with a deep voice. "I see you're still up to your old tricks, Duke. Attacking humans who cant defend themselves. Typical."

Stiles tried not to be offended but the cold comment stung. Deucalion snarled as Ennis' gripped tightened further, making Stiles bit his lip to keep from crying out. The blind alpha stepped closer to the newcomer and put on a charming smile. "Taylor! As pleasing as it is to see you again after all these years, I have more pressing matters to attend too. You will have to wait your turn."

"If you think I'm just going to stand aside while you kill another human, you have another thing coming to you. Now let the kid go so we can have a little chat." the stranger, Taylor, demanded through clenched teeth. The alphas laughed leaving Stiles further confused. Deucalion stalked over to where Stiles was trapped and grabbed a hold of his face. He stared at the young man with a challenging smile. Taylor physically tense and let out a low growl as his eyes blossomed into the Beta gold and the claws grew from his nails. _Yippee! Another werewolf! _Stiles thought with an internal groan.

The fight began in a flash. Taylor lunged at Deucalion, fangs and claws bared. Ennis threw Stiles to the ground. His head connected with a rock with a sickening crack. Black dots danced across his vision as the wolves fought not ten feet away from him. Stiles desperately tried to crawl away on his belly but his head throbbed, making the world spin. After several failed attempts to get away, he finally just laid down and waited for the alphas to come and finish him off. When the sounds of fighting stopped and a large shadow passed over him. His heart dropped and he closed his eyes, waiting for the death. Instead, he felt strong arms lift him up off of the cold ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a pair of gentle green eyes.

**Alright, I need some help. Do you guys want Sterek or a relationship with Taylor? Let me know and I'll do it!**


	4. Vows

**_Sorry its been so long! kind of had a writers block!_**

_Taylor approached the teen that laid on the ground. He was probably unconscious, anybody would be after getting a knock on the head like that. He had a new cut on his forehead that bleed freely. Taylor winced in empathy. He was curious as to how this babbling teenager manage to get involved with someone like Deucalion. But then again how did anyone get involved with Deucalion._

_Taylor felt bad for the poor human, Stiles he thought he heard them call him. That was a strange name, fitting for this strange teen. Taylor couldn't help but think about how much Stiles reminded him of Austin. Same awkward, lanky composure, same problem with rambling, which always got him into trouble, but the same stupid ability to get involved in stuff he should have stayed far away from. Taylor hoped that Stiles wouldn't end up like Austin._

_"I wont let you end up like him." he mumbled to himself. He vowed at that moment that he would protect Stiles like he never could Austin. Taylor knelt down and scooped the human into his arms, bridal style. The teen winced as he was jostled and murmured something that sounded like a name._

_Taylor leaned his head down closer to hear what he was saying. His ears finally caught it. "Derek." Taylor recognized that name. It was the Hale that led the Beacon Hills pack. At least he knew now where he could take Stiles so he was out of danger. Hale's old house was less than half a mile to the west. He could easily walk there._

_"Stiles! Where are you?" a voice called out from a distance away. Taylor did not recognize it as one of the alphas; maybe someone from the Hale pack? More voices joined in calling out for their friend; male and female, young and old. Taylor looked down at Stiles in his arms, feeling conflicted. He didn't want to leave him, but he couldn't be seen just yet. He had to find out if the Hale pack were allies or just more enemies._

_As the voices got closer, Taylor finally decided to set Stiles down to be found by his friends. He knelt there next to him for a moment, just looking at his face. So much like Austin, he thought. The voices were dangerously close now. Taylor rose to his feet as a figure began to emerge from the trees. It was a girl about Stiles' age. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her matching eyes were locked on him. She held a bow with a notched arrow aimed directly at him. Taylor's first thought was that she was a hunter. An involuntary growl slipped past his lips as his eyes turned gold, causing her to let the arrow fly. He caught it easily, snapping it in half with one hand._

_He pulled up the hood of his jacket and turned to run. The girl called after him. "Hey! Stop!" Another arrow whizzed past his ear as he ran deeper into the woods. He faintly heard the girl curse and throw her bow into the leaves. A smile formed on Taylor's face. He had gotten away form a hunter, saved a life, and got to kick some alpha ass all in one day. He was liking Beacon Hills._

**_So majority vote was for Sterek! I thought about trying to do both but I really cant stand love triangles, I barely made it through Twilight! so any ways I found a loophole! All will be explained in future chapters. We'll find out who Austin is and Taylor's past will come into light! Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and all that!_**


	5. Bridal Style

**Here's Chapter 5! so the picture is of how I kind of how I imagined Taylor**

Allison thought about chasing after the wolf, but then she saw Stiles just laying there, looking broken. So instead of following her huntress instinct to chase after the wolf, she threw down her bow down into the leaves and knelt by his side. She tucked a loose stray of hair behind her ear and leaned down to rest her ear by his mouth. She let out a sigh of relief when the sound of his deep breathing met her ears. She smiled down at her friend and turned her head to call out, "I found him!"

The wolves sprinted to meet her. Derek, Scott and Isaac knelt down next to her. She pointed in the direction that the wolf had gone. "There was a wolf. He went that way."

"Scott, Isaac, go after him!" Derek ordered, eyes a fiery red. They nodded and obeyed, racing into the woods. Derek quickly scooped the human into his arms and rose to his feet. Looking down at the young huntress, Derek said, "I'll take him to Deaton's. Help them track the wolf."

Although Allison didn't like Derek telling her what to do, she didn't argue with him. She got to her feet and retrieved her bow form where it laid abandoned. She looked over to the alpha before disappearing into the trees. Her and Derek's eyes met briefly. "Take care of him, Derek."

"Of course." he replied, spinning on his heels to run back to town. He had run straight to the preserve when Scott had called him, telling him that twins had Stiles. He had felt utterly sick; his stomach twisting with a lump in his throat. He had met Scott and Isaac at the school, soon followed by Allison, who Scott had also called. They had split up, each taking a section of the wood. The overwhelming stench of Deucalion mixed with Stiles' pain made him want to throw up. There was another scent there, one he didn't recognize.

Derek pushed his legs faster and faster, willing his body go further with each leap. Keeping Stiles pressed firmly to his chest, he whispered comforting words, hoping that the human could hear him. "Hold on, Stiles. We're almost there. Just hold on."

"Derek?" his quiet voice croaked. The werewolf's heart fluttered with relief as he skidded to a halt. Derek leaned Stiles against a tree, keeping a hand pressed firmly to his shoulder. Honey brown eyes drifted to meet the forest green ones of Derek. The teen's dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, making the fresh cut on his forehead sting uncomfortably. Stiles winced and went to touch the wound. Derek caught him by the wrist and shook his head.

"Don't touch it. Lets just wait for Deaton to take a look at you." Derek scolded, trying to hide the worry in his eyes. Stiles frowned at the broody wolf.

"No. we don't need to go to Deaton's. I'm fine." he insisted, using the low branches of the tree to pull himself up. He took a defiant step forward, only to land awkwardly on his sprained ankle. He let out a strangled yelp of pain before face plating into the damp soil. Quickly wiping the dirt from his face, Stiles managed to roll over into a sitting position. Crossing his arms to glare up at Derek, who was smirking down at him like an ass hat. Stiles ground his teeth and spat out, "Fine."

"Yea I thought so. Come on." Derek replied holding out a hand. Stiles begrudgingly took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Derek wrapped his arm around the teen's small waist, pulling one of his arms across his shoulders. Derek carefully carried half of Stiles' weight, pulling him along. For a long while, the only sounds were Stiles' hisses of pain when he landed on his ankle wrong. Derek scowled at him. "You know we'd get there a lot faster if you would just let me carry you."

"Ha, yea right. I have _some _dignity, Derek. If you want to carry me bridal style, then you're gonna have to knock me out again." Stiles spouted off, yelping when Derek suddenly scooped him up into his arms. "Derek Freaking Hale! Put me the crap down!"

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek grumbled, keeping a tight hold on the squirming teenager. The rest of the walk was spent with Stiles spewing profanities as Derek continued to carry him in unbearable silence. When they arrived at the vets, Stiles had practically worn himself out fighting Derek. Deaton eyed them suspiciously as they waltzed in, Derek still carrying Stiles bridal style. For the first time in his life Derek looked completely uncomfortable. "Uh. Its not what it looks like."

"I'm sure its not." Deaton replied coolly. He gestured for them to follow him into the back room. "Bring him back here."

"See. That wasn't so bad." Derek smirked down to Stiles who glared up at him.

"I hate you so much right now." Derek smiled but couldn't help but hope that it wasn't true.

**Oki Doki! Please check my other stories so I can reach 10,000 views for my Burfday wish! please leave lots and lots of reviews! Love you guys! MWAH! MHAW!**


End file.
